Harry Potter y los Libros Perdidos
by Gelmir
Summary: Post Principe Mestizo ¡¡SPOILERS! Primera incursión en el fanfiction Potteriano, a ver qué sale. Esta es mi visión del futuro y nebuloso libro 7... ya sabéis, opinad.


**1**

**Preludio de las Sombras**

Ropa oscura, rasgos afilados, ojos fríos y piel pálida. "Todos parecen iguales" pensó Bellatrix Lestrange, envuelta en un despampanante vestido verde esmeralda, mientras miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y diversión al tembloroso joven que se arrodillaba frente a ella. "Todos tienen siempre esa expresión altiva, todos parecen tan seguros de sí mismos, todos parecen tan peligrosos… hasta este momento."

—Mi señor, os he fallado —dijo el joven sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

A su izquierda, Bellatrix ahogó una risita inoportuna cubriéndose la boca con un abanico negro de complicados encajes. No es que se alegrara de que los planes de su maestro hubieran fracasado pero, al fin y al cabo, aquél joven mortífago nunca había tenido muchas posibilidades de triunfar en su cometido; ella lo sabía y la siniestra figura de ojos rojos que se sentaba en la mesa que presidía la habitación, también. Suaves murmullos se extendieron entre la gente que ocupaba otras mesas a ambos lados de la sala, incluso entre los que se sentaban en la misma que Bellatrix, confirmándole que la mayoría de ellos compartían su satisfacción; quizás no por presenciar el espectáculo que vendría a continuación —como era su caso— sino, más bien, por la tranquilidad de saber que no eran ellos los protagonistas del mismo.

—Por supuesto, no esperaba otra cosa de ti —respondió el hombre de ojos rojos al joven arrodillado ante él. Se detuvo un momento deleitándose con la expresión de desconcierto de su interlocutor, sobre la sala había caído un silencio sepulcral mientras la audiencia se preguntaba cómo terminaría todo aquello—. La misión que te fue encomendada excedía tus capacidades y nunca creí que fueras capaz de llevarla a cabo con éxito.

—Pero, mi señor…

—No obstante, estoy seguro de que habrás reunido información muy importante, que puede ser de gran provecho cuando este proyecto sea retomado por magos más capaces que tú. Todos cooperamos para alcanzar un objetivo común —dijo mientras levantaba la vista para recorrer al grupo de personas que llenaba la sala—; desde el más insignificante —señaló con desgana al joven aún arrodillado—, hasta los que lideran mi causa —hizo un gesto para referirse a los que compartían con él la mesa principal aunque Bellatrix sintió cómo su mirada se clavaba en ella—, todos son piezas valiosas en los grandes cambios que hemos de acometer en la sociedad mágica y en el mundo entero.

Bellatrix se fijó en los asientos que flanqueaban al de su señor. Al contrario que las demás mesas que se apiñaban cerca de las paredes izquierda y derecha de la estancia y que eran redondas, la mesa principal era rectangular y sus comensales se sentaban mirando a la entrada. En realidad, aquél salón cavernoso tenía cierta semejanza con el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts aunque carecía de los lujos de éste último y acarreaba los problemas de ser parte de una gran red de cavernas. Al igual que en Hogwarts, la mesa principal estaba ocupada por los personajes más importantes de la sala: en el centro y con una silla negra cuyo respaldo destacaba por encima de los demás, se sentaba el Señor Oscuro majestuoso y temible; a su derecha, la silla reservada a su favorito estaba vacía, algo bastante común últimamente; más a su derecha, un joven de pelo rubio y lacio miraba con aprensión a su alrededor; en cuanto a los dos asientos de su izquierda, uno lo ocupaba un hombre corpulento de cabellos grisáceos y mirada desquiciada y el otro, un hombre aún más imponente, rubio y de sonrisa cruel. Sólo cuatro magos estaban invitados a sentarse en esa mesa cada noche y suponía un gran honor el estarlo.

Bellatrix sabía que ella pertenecía por derecho a ese grupo de elegidos pero había cometido errores y sólo sus últimos triunfos le habían asegurado de nuevo el favor de su señor. Pero esas bazas que jugaba aún no habían dado sus frutos mientras que los tres que ocupaban la mesa y el que tenía reservado su asiento habían obtenido una victoria tan inesperada como placentera para el Señor Oscuro.

Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo de mirada desquiciada y el gigantesco mago de origen escandinavo y nombre impronunciable parecían muy satisfechos de sí mismos. Su crueldad y sus relatos de la batalla de Hogwarts divertían a Voldemort… por ahora. Sin embargo, el joven rubio no dejaba de mirar en la dirección de Bellatrix buscando la mirada de una mujer que se sentaba en la misma mesa que ella. Narcissa Malfoy, no obstante, evadía la mirada de su hijo tanto como la de su hermana y movía las manos nerviosamente bajo el mantel mientras que cada noche, su rostro parecía más y más pálido y su cuerpo, bajo la tela del vestido, se consumía lentamente.

Bellatrix permanecía ajena al terror que atenazaba el corazón de su hermana en cada minuto, a las dudas que agobiaban a Draco Malfoy e incluso a la mirada calculadora y sedienta de poder de su marido que sí se daba cuenta de todo y buscaba la mejor forma de aprovecharse. Ella sólo tenía ojos para su Señor, sólo quería complacerle y sabía que, puesto que ella era la única que no buscaba otro beneficio personal, antes o después tendría un lugar en aquella mesa. Sí, antes o después, su momento llegaría.

—Mi señor, en ese caso estoy seguro de que os complacerá mi trabajo —el joven mortífago había reunido el valor necesario para volver a hablar. De hecho, hasta había levantado un poco la vista al darse cuenta de que su fracaso no era completo—. Aunque no haya encontrado una forma de entrar, he pasado casi un mes observando las murallas de la escuela; sé cuántos profesores hay en cada momento; sé cuántos aurores la custodian; sé cuándo hay más alumnos y cuándo hay menos; y he establecido contacto con varios grupos deseosos de ayudaros y que están dispuestos a atacarla en vuestro nombre.

—Bien, bien, trataremos esos temas más adelante. Ahora, ve a descansar, has hecho un largo viaje para traernos esa información.

—Gracias, mi señor. Os juro que no volveré a defraudaros.

El joven se levantó lentamente e hizo una pronunciada reverencia mientras el hombre de ojos rojos lo despedía con un gesto indolente de la mano. Se dio la vuelta con un revuelo de la capa negra y echó a andar hacia la entrada, ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado despacio: no quería quedarse más de lo necesario, pero tampoco quería dar la impresión de que estaba huyendo. Sin embargo, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando la voz fría como un cuchillo de su Señor le hizo detenerse y girarse de nuevo.

—Espera, sobre lo que hablábamos antes… _¡Crucio!_

Mientras el joven caía al suelo, Bellatrix pensó que se había equivocado: en ese momento, mientras su cara se contorsionaba y su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, mientras sus ojos parecían querer salirse de las órbitas, mientras su voz se rompía en un grito torturado, cada joven era diferente de los demás. En ese momento, cada persona era única.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche fue pasando lentamente, desde la mesa principal llegaban las risas del hombre lobo y del gigante rubio. El resto de los presentes charlaba en sus propias mesas y había expectación en el ambiente. Durante el primer año de esta nueva guerra, los mortífagos habían buscado pasar desapercibidos mientras ocultaban el regreso del Señor Oscuro: sólo la fuga de Azkaban y la desastrosa incursión en el Ministerio de Magia habían trascendido aunque sus trabajos habían sido mucho más numerosos. Durante ese año se había construido el lugar en el que ahora estaban y al que, antes o después, habían ido llegando todos, familia a familia, ante el acoso de los aurores. También durante ese año se había iniciado la búsqueda del objeto por el que el joven yacía inconsciente en el centro de la sala, búsqueda que había durado hasta hacía muy poco y cuyo final debía atribuirse a la propia Bellatrix.

Sin embargo, el año pasado las cosas habían sido muy diferentes. Los Mortífagos habían sembrado el terror tal y como lo hicieron antaño. El propio Señor Oscuro se había aventurado a ponerse al descubierto para acabar con Amelia Susan Bones, una de las brujas más poderosas entre sus enemigos. Habían reclutado poderosos aliados, habían creado una red de pequeños grupos fieles a la causa en toda Europa: Francia, Alemania, Italia, España, los países nórdicos, Estados Unidos… El nombre que aún producía pesadillas en los magos adultos había vuelto a aparecer en los periódicos día tras día. Además, tras la rebelión de los dementotes, Azkaban no era un lugar seguro, otra gran fuga se había producido la semana pasada permitiendo escapar a la mayoría de los que fueron capturados en el ministerio (aunque Lucius Malfoy no había podido, o querido, salir). Y, por encima de todo, Dumbledore estaba muerto y con él habían muerto todas las esperanzas de los que osaban oponerse al Señor Oscuro.

Ahora, los casi cien magos y brujas que se sentaban en aquel salón se preguntaban qué les depararía el futuro. Sus corazones les decían que era el momento de dar el golpe definitivo: "El que golpea primero, si lo hace con bastante fuerza quizás no tenga que volver a golpear" decían mientras volvían sus ojos al ministerio o a Hogwarts, los mayores símbolos de la sociedad mágica británica. No obstante, el mayor consejero del Señor Oscuro pedía prudencia y éste parecía darle la razón aunque sus motivos eran distintos y desconocidos para casi todos y pasaban por la misión del joven tendido en el suelo.

Después de que los elfos domésticos retiraran los platos de postre, el Señor Oscuro se levantó de su asiento. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo y todos observaron cómo rodeaba la mesa, pasaba por encima del joven como si nada y se acercaba a la mesa que compartían las dos hermanas Black. Narcissa bajó la vista aún más pero Bellatrix miraba a aquél hombre de cara serpentina con adoración. Por un momento, su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos trajeron de vuelta a la decidida joven que había luchado más que nadie años atrás borrando de su rostro el tormento de Azkaban.

—Bella… —dijo el hombre de ojos rojos ofreciendo una mano pálida con una leve inclinación.

En ese preciso momento, un piano empezó a sonar en algún punto de la estancia. Era una pieza clásica, lenta pero bailable.

—Me honráis, Lord Voldemort —respondió Bellatrix apresurándose a levantarse y haciendo una reverencia mucho más pronunciada.

Mientras Bellatrix y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado comenzaban a bailar en el centro de la habitación, Rodolphus Lestrange apenas les dedicó un par de miradas. Nunca había querido saber hasta qué punto compartía a su mujer con el Señor Oscuro pero era muy consciente de los beneficios que eso le reportaba y, después de todo, Bella nunca había sido tan guapa desde Azkaban…

—Bella —dijo Voldemort acercando la boca a su oído mientras la atraía hacia él en uno de los lances del baile—, ha llegado el momento de que termines lo que empezaste. Habla con ese pobre infeliz y sácale lo que necesites. Ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer, sólo confío en ti para esta tarea.

—Me honráis, Lord Voldemort —volvió a contestar ella arrancando una sonrisa del hombre al que había dedicado su vida.

"¿A caso no es verdad que le he dedicado mi vida?" pensó Bellatrix al sentir las miradas de envidia de las brujas que comenzaban a salir a la pista de baile con sus parejas. "Nadie ha hecho tanto como yo por él, nadie le ha dado tanto. ¿Qué mérito tiene matar por él? Yo moriría por él sin dudarlo así que no os extrañéis: yo soy suya pero, a cambio, él es mío."

Lord Voldemort, adivinando los pensamientos de su compañera de baile la abrazó aún más fuerte; aquella mujer nunca dejaría de sorprenderle y nunca se daría cuenta de lo fácil que era jugar con ella.

* * *

Bueno, fic nuevo y apuesto a que me voy a ganar un par de merecidos tirones de orejas desde los lectores de "El Rey de la Ciudad de Piedra" (lo siento pero la inspiración Tolkeiniana es más lenta en llegar, pero estoy en ello). Dicho esto, este fic retoma la historia donde se quedó el Príncipe Mestizo y es mi particular visión del 7º libro por lo que voy a intentar mantener un estilo similar al de JK Rowling a ver que sale. No es un fic protagonizado por Bellatrix Lestrange ni nada parecido, sólo me acojo a la costumbre de que el primer capítulo sea "distinto" (y a que me parecía deliciosamente inquietante un baile con mortífagos). 

Como es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y no es que mis conocimientos en la materia sean tan profundos como en el caso del Señor de los Anillos, se aceptan (y se piden) consejos y críticas (también se aceptan elogios XDXD). Pues no sé que más, ya os iré contando.

Por cierto, ya que se estila en estos fanfics, los personajes y lugares que aparecen sacados de los libros pertenecen, obviamente, a su autora JK Rowling y a quién quiera que tenga los derechos. Los que no aparecen, pues digo yo que serán míos pero tampoco soy muy posesivo.


End file.
